Conventionally, a medical service provider such as a physician stores information regarding a patient (patient data) at a facility level. When another medical service provider at a different facility provides a medical service to the same patient, the patient data associated with this care episode will also be stored at the different facility. This silo approach to storing patient data can limit the ability of medical service providers that provide services across one or more facilities to access the patient data. In some cases, these limitations are present even among different medical service providers in a same facility.